Guardia Castle
Guardia Castle is where King Guardia lives in Chrono Trigger. It exists in both 600 A.D. and 1000 A.D. The Castle is located in the central portion of the Northwestern continent of the World Map. Guardia Forest is located to the south and Truce is located to the east. In 600 A.D., the Cathedral is to the west of the Castle. History The Queen Returns When Crono enters the Castle, some soldiers stop him. But a woman, appearing to be Queen Leene, says that he is a friend of hers. So Crono is allowed to roam the Castle unattended. While heading up to the Queen's chambers to find out what's going on, she reveals herself to be Marle in disguise. While Marle explains that she was mistaken for the Queen, she suddenly vanishes out of thin air. As Crono heads out of the Castle, Lucca shows up. Lucca tells Crono that Marle is actually Princess Nadia from 1000 A.D. So if Marle has vanished, something must have happened to the Queen in the past. Together, Crono and Lucca set out to find and rescue the real Queen before any more damage is done to history. The Queen is Gone After Crono, Lucca and Frog defeat Yakra and rescue both the Queen and the real Chancellor, they all head back to Guardia Castle where they find Marle has suddenly reappeared. Knowing the Queen is finally safe, Frog decides to go back out on his own while Crono, Marle and Lucca go back to 1000 A.D. We're Back! After Crono and his friends rescue Queen Leene and return to 1000 A.D., Crono escorts Marle back to Guardia Castle. Upon their arrival, the Chancellor demands the guards place Crono under arrest for kidnapping Princess Nadia. Despite her objections, the guards obey the Chancellor and lock him away to await a trial. The Trial Crono gets a trial in the courtroom at Guardia Castle. :Note: The happenings during the trial are determined by the player's actions in the previous chapters. Crono is either found guilty or innocent depending on what the player did while at the Millennial Fair. If Crono is guilty, he is sentenced to an execution. If he is innocent, the Chancellor tricks the prison guards into thinking he was guilty and an execution is set. While sitting in his prison cell awaiting an execution, Crono manages to trick and overpower the guard in order to escape. He then fights his way through the prison towers toward the exit, where he finds that Lucca is willing to help with his escape. After destroying the Dragon Tank, Crono and Lucca make a mad dash for the Castle doors. As they soon find themselves surrounded, Marle comes to their rescue and together the three of them leave the Castle and venture into Guardia Forest. The Hero Appears As the war in 600 A.D. escalates, Crono and his party visit the Castle to find that King Guardia XXI was wounded in the battle against Magus' army. When Crono and his party pay him a visit, the King explains that they had to rely on the "legendary hero" everyone was talking about since Cyrus was nowhere to be found. He tells Crono the "legendary hero" was on the Southwestern continent. The Masamune! The Castle is seen in a flashback sequence in which Cyrus and Glenn (later known as Frog) head out on a journey to find the Masamune. The Rainbow Shell In 600 A.D., the King sends soldiers out to bring the Rainbow Shell back to the Castle, storing it away as a national treasure. Crono's party briefly meets with him. The party returns to Guardia Castle in 1000 A.D. to find that King Guardia XXXIII, Marle's father, is on trial for allegedly selling the Rainbow Shell for his own personal gain. The party searches the Castle for the store room and find the Rainbow Shell hidden away. They also discover that there is a plot by the Chancellor to overthrow the King and take over the Kingdom of Guardia. Bringing back a shard of the Rainbow Shell as proof, Marle crashes through the stained-glass window of the Courtroom to save her father. The Chancellor then reveals himself to be Yakra XIII, the descendant of Yakra bent on revenge. Yakra XIII is defeated and the bond between Marle and the King is mended. They also rescue the real Chancellor from a locked treasure chest. Melchior then shows up at the Castle and uses the Rainbow Shell, combined with the Sun Stone, to create more powerful weapons and accessories for Crono's party. Locations 600 A.D. 1000 A.D. People and Enemies The following is a list of important characters and enemies the player will encounter. Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger locations Category:600 A.D. Category:1000 A.D.